


But It's Okay, because

by filthinbeau



Category: Caste Heaven, カーストヘヴン | Caste Heaven
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Okay, because

There was something about the cold way he spoke that reminded him of an icy chain that binds. The first time he heard Karino speak that way was after the tables had been turned, threatening him with absolute terror if he didn't succumb right then, was one of the most humiliating memories he had. He had heard Karino speak that way many times since then but this was different.

This time that tone was aimed at something far within him, clogging his mind, claiming his body, consuming his soul and taking over whatever that was left on him.

_"Whose bitch you are?"_

It shouldn’t have made him smile, this new turn of events, and he would be slapped by his mother if she could see the expression he was making.

Being treated like a woman. _Because women are weak creatures. Pitiful._

But he was happy about it. This was the only time he felt needed, he felt wanted, of all the attention that he craved. Even if he was used and treated like the lowest scum in this world of endless rain. It was something he just had to cherish. No matter how twisted it was.


End file.
